You're The Reason
You're The Reason is a song performed by Tori Vega (Victoria Justice) for her sister Trina Vega in The Birthweek Song. In the Victorious soundtrack, more beat was added to the song. In the Show Since Tori couldn't find a sufficient birthday present for Trina's birthweek, André suggested that they could write a song, and Tori could sing it for Trina as her birthweek present. André wrote the music, and Tori provided many of the lyrics. Even after Tori and André performed the song with a full band and backup singers, Trina did not consider the song a present, since Tori didn't spend any money on it. The next day, Trina found Tori at her locker and thanked her for buying her a new hat. Tori did not understand and Trina explained that she sold the song and the rights to a producer for 500 dollars and that she (Trina) would have a chance to record it professionally. When Trina went to go record it, it was obvious to the producer that it was not her singing on the demo CD and that Trina was horrible at singing. He wanted to pull the plug on the song when Trina pulled out her cell phone and called Tori over to the record studio to record the song. As Tori was recording the song, the producer received a call from a friend who said that he played the song for Beyoncé and that she wanted to record it professionally. According to the show, the song is currently in the hands of the producer because he paid 500 dollars for the rights. The song was Tori's ringtone in the episode Robarazzi. In Real Life You're the Reason is sung by Victoria Justice, and it is available on iTunes. At the end of the premiere of the episode A Christmas Tori on December 3rd, 2011, Nickelodeon premiered a music video for an "acoustic version" of the song, which Justice also performed. Justice played the piano, while backed up by unseen bowed string instrument(s), possibly a cello and/or double bass. Lyrics I don't want to make a scene I don't want to let you down Try to do my own thing and I'm starting to figure it out that it's alright Keep it together, wherever we go and it's alright Oh well, whatever, everybody needs to know You might be crazy Have I told you lately that I love you? You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly And it's crazy that someone could change me Now no matter what it is I have to do, I'm not afraid to try And you need to know that you're the reason why I don't even care when they say, you're a little bit off Look me in the eye, I say I could never get enough 'Cause it's alright Keep it together, wherever we go and it's alright Oh well, whatever, everybody needs to know You might be crazy Have I told you lately that I love you? You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly And it's crazy that someone could change me Now no matter what it is I have to do, I'm not afraid to try And you need to know that you're the reason why If it was raining, you would yell at the sun Pick up the pieces when the damage is done You say it's just another day in the shade But look at what a mess we made You might be crazy Have I told you lately that I love you? You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly And it's crazy that someone could change me Now no matter what it is I have to do, I'm not afraid to try You might be crazy Have I told you lately that I love you? You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly And it's crazy that someone could change me Now no matter what it is I have to do, I'm not afraid to try And you need to know that you're the reason why. Videos *Full-length song on TheSlap *Music video on TheSlap Category:Songs